


I can see you (even though you don't see me)

by Royal_G



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: "bad" Jack Frost, Angst, Backstory, Dark!Jack Frost - Freeform, Don't like The Man in the Moon ;--;, Jack Nightmare, M/M, We've met before, and Pitch too, at least towards Jack, he just wants to have a family again, he's not a nice guy here, just fell deep in the Dark!Jack hell, sort of, sort of abusive Guardians, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_G/pseuds/Royal_G
Summary: Jack couldn't remember it all. He felt relief, then his body was light, so light it seemed he was flying...And then cold. Cold, and wet, and dark.He saw vaguely his sister's brown hair, heard her scream... But it was just so cold. These white, cold hands kept pushing him to the bottom of the lake... And then, darkness.





	I can see you (even though you don't see me)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, don't really know what I'm doing here. I've been checking out lots of fanarts lately, so there's that.  
> Just hope I can do something nice, maybe write down all of these thoughts that, honestly, are a mess in my head.
> 
> That's it. Go ahead, enjoy my dark, lonely, power couple.

Jack couldn't remember it all. He felt relief, then his body was light, so light it seemed he was flying... And then the cold. It all felt cold, and wet, and dark. He vaguely saw his sister's brown hair, heard a scream... But it was just so cold. The scenes kept repeating themselves on his head as he sunk to the bottom of the lake how his heart was hammering against his chest, how the crack of the ice sounded so loud beneath his sister's feet, how he tried so mask his panic with a smile, and a fake laugh.....  
He tried to fight the cold, to go back to his sister, and his mother... But he felt cold hands pushing him down, saw white robes curling in front of him and clouding his vision.  
Then all was black. His body felt numb, and as soon as the white robes retreated to the sky above, Jackson Overland started to... Change. His hair lost it's color, just like his skin became paler. The world was dark, too cold and silent, and there was something changing within his body, though he couldn't point what it was. Two golden dots shone in the darkness, and a tall shadow followed it, approaching Jackson's curled body. the shadows envolved the boy, feeling his fear and confusion, and he started to feel.... numb.  
As soon as the shadow backed away and the dots faded into nothingness, Jackson opened his eyes, after what felt like a long time.  
He felt cold air suddenly touching his sking, and sucked in a deep breath as his lungs constricted suddenly in his chest. The moon shone bightly above him, it's rays falling on the white-haired boy like a curtain.... But he didn't feel loved. He felt exposed, as a deer caught on headlights, and he longed for cover from that light. He looked around, looking for something he didn't really knew, and his eyes landed at a wooden staff, thrown aside on the ice. Carefully, he nudged it with his feet, and felt a shudder running down his spine, a pinch on his guts that was irresistible, making him bend down and grab the staff.  
He stared in a mix of awe and confusion at the blue, blinding light, coming from where his hands touched the wood, and felt something like cold fingers trailing a path down his arms. He let the staff tip downwards, and yelped as blue, icy twirls came out of nowhere, trailing spirals and detailed patterns onto the frozen lake. He followed his instincts, excited to feel that addictive shiver everytime a twirl came out of the staff, and when he left to the closest village he left behind a beautifully decorated lake, with sparkly designs pinted delicately on almost every surface he could touch.  
Howeve, when he got there and tried to talk with someone, he realized all of that wasn't free. These powers had their price. No one could hear his cries of sadness, see him falling to the ground on his knees, grasping his shirt and clawing at his chest, tearing up and trying to chase the emptiness away. He was alone. Didn't even know who he was.  
The only informations he had were that he was called Jack Frost... and that, no matter where he went to, he would have the constant feeling of being watched.  
Even though there was only darkness and loneliness.


End file.
